


I Do... What?

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M, Modern Royal AU, Pining, bodyguard tendou, preconfession, prince moniwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Prompts: Bodyguard/Accidentally Married from thisList
Relationships: Moniwa Kaname/Tendou Satori
Series: Ship Fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137458
Kudos: 13





	I Do... What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RarePairGremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/gifts).



Kaname blinked open his eyes, groaning as the sunlight sneaking through the blinds hit his eyes. His head pounded and he felt like he weighed a hundred pounds more than he did. “Where am I?” he asked, yawning. When he rubbed the sleep from his eye, a foreign feeling crossed his skin and he pulled his hand away hurriedly. 

Only to find a ring on his ring finger. 

A _wedding ring_. 

“What the hell?” he cried out, holding his hand up as if it didn’t belong to him. 

“Ah,” Tendou said, completely failing to keep the mirth out of his tone, “you’re awake, _dear_.” He held up his left hand revealing a ring matching Kaname’s.

“What the hell did you do? Did _we_ do?” he asked, panic lancing through him. 

This wasn’t happening. This was _not_ happening. How could he not remember getting married and to _Tendou_ of all people, the man who was hired to protect him, not drag him into utter foolishness.

“First of all: ouch, good morning to you, too. Second: I didn’t do anything except save you from ending up in an even worse situation than this.” His mouth held a smile, but Kaname didn’t miss the hurt in his voice at his outburst. 

“I’m sorry… I… it’s extremely unnerving not to be able to remember what happened.” He looked up, eyes meeting his guard’s. “Please tell me what happened.”

“Well, your highness thought it would be a good idea to get stupid drunk and head down to the lobby to play around,” Tendou said, voice a little less strained and more amused. “I must say, you’re quite the dancer.”

Kaname groaned, laying his head in his hands. “Spare me the horrid details and just please cut to why we’re _married_ , Tendou-san.”

“Speaking of which, as my husband you really should use my first name, it’ll be weird otherwise.”

“Damn it, this isn’t a joke!” 

“Well, it _is_ , kind of funny. See, you get really giddy when you’re drunk, never knew that, quite fun when we can keep a handle on you. But you dashed away to this chapel where, apparently, they were doing a mass wedding. And _you_ thought it would be fun to get married, quote ‘for once in your life’.”

He stopped, eyes glittering with amusement and Kaname groaned again, bits and pieces of the night coming back to him. 

“So, to save you from a marriage you might _not_ be able to get out of, I gallantly offered myself as your groom. We got married, got to our room and you promptly fell asleep.”

Kaname looked up at him, frowning. “So… we can just pretend it didn’t happen? Was it even legal?”

“Oh, it’s legal, alright.” Tendou waved his hand airly, but Kaname wasn’t sure he was buying the nonchalance. “But we can just get an annulment before we leave. Easy, peasy.” He stood up, smoothing down the front of his jacket though it was perfect. “I’ll leave you to prepare for the day, your highness.” 

He left the room and Kaname to stew in the mess of his own stupid making. Was… was Tendou actually regretful that they’d have to get an annulment? Because of course, they _had_ to, propriety would allow for nothing else. Besides, he’d seen no indication the redhead felt anything more for him than was fitting a bodyguard to his charge. 

Unless… he just missed the signs, so subtle as to be misconstrued to the acts of a man bound by duty and not affection. 

Falling to his back, he stared at the ornate ceiling above him, his stomach roiling with more than the evidence of a night of poor choices. 

What was he going to do now? 


End file.
